


Fantastic Beasts Network [traduzione italiana]

by Highly_Illogical, Loufok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crack, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone gets a family, Fluff, Multi, Social Networking, and finds happiness, silly funny quiz
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Illogical/pseuds/Highly_Illogical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: Le avventure del miglior quartetto del mondo su Internet. :) [Newtina] & [Jeenie], naturalmente! Un po' di [Grindeldore].E un sacco di altri personaggi dell'universo di HP/AF.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantastic Beasts Network](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765893) by [Loufok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok). 



**Jacob Kowalski** e **Queenie Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Buongiorno, pulcino mio :$  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Hello Honey! ♥ (1)  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

 **Tina Goldstein** : Queenie… non so se è prudente…

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Che io sappia, l’amicizia virtuale tra maghi e No-Mag non è proibita.

 **Seraphina Picquery** : È un’idea da approfondire…  
_Piace a **Percival Graves**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : F*ck Big Brother…

*****

 **Jacob Kowalski** e **Tina Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**_.

*****

 **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Newt! Hai finito per crearti un account?! :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Plropuio cxosì. (2)

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Oh, qualcuno ha problemi a usare la tastiera, a quanto pare? ^^  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Pèromteto dfi mnigliorare.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** , **Queenie Goldstein** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Sai che non eri obbligato a mettere il nome completo?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Voilevo 3wesserte s8icuro cghe mì troivaste3.

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Devi proprio migliorare, amico, è illeggibile.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** , **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Ok.

 **Tina Goldstein** : Ecco qua, una risposta senza neanche un errore. :)  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**_ _e **Queenie Goldstein**_.

*****

 **Queenie Goldstein** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** , **Jacob Kowalski** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Newt! :o :o :o Le foto dei tuoi viaggi sono magnifiche!  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Ha ragione. Quelle del drago sono particolarmente incredibili.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Scusa, ti starò sicuramente spammando di notifiche, ma sono tutte così belle…  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Il tasto “mi piace” dà dipendenza, vero? ;)

 **Jacob Kowalski** : È sicuramente perché trova più facile mettere “mi piace” ai post che scriverli. ^^  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

A **Queenie Goldstein** piacciono _“I No-Mag”_.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Tina Goldstein** : Queenie…

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Siamo in un paese libero o no?  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

A **Queenie Goldstein** piace _“Ilvermorny, la miglior scuola di magia del mondo”_.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Cvosa m,i tpocca legfgere!

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Non riesco a capire quello che scrivi neanche con la Legilimanzia, Newt. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

*****

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sta leggendo _“L’informatica per negati”_ , _“I social network per negati”_ e _“La tecnologia Babbana per principianti”_.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** , **Tina Goldstein** , **Queenie Goldstein** , **Theseus Scamander** , **Credence Barebone** , **Seraphina Picquery** , **Percival Graves** , 958.579.365 Potterhead e JK Rowling._

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Che successo. ^^

 **Albus Silente** : La gente ha fretta di capire cos’ha da dire, Scamander. ;)  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

 **Queenie Goldstein** ha creato il gruppo chiuso **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**

 **Queenie Goldstein** , **Jacob Kowalski** , **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Tina Goldstein** sono stati aggiunti al gruppo.

 **Jacob Kowalski** : Ottima idea. :3  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Credence Barebone** : E io? :(

 **Tina Goldstein** ha aggiunto **Credence Barebone** al gruppo.  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

A **Jacob Kowalski** piacciono _“I dolci”._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : I tuoi sono i migliori, Honey! ♥

 **Jacob Kowalski** : :$

 **Tina Goldstein** : Ci sono tante di quelle possibili interpretazioni che mi mettete in imbarazzo…  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

 **Gellert Grindelwald** sta ascoltando _“I’m sexy and I know it”_ degli **LMFAO**.  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente** e **Gilderoy Allock**._

 **Percival Graves** : È una canzone dei No-Mag, te ne rendi conto?

 **Gellert Grindelwald** : Per una volta che ne scrivono una che mi dice qualcosa, non ci sputo sopra.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Asticelli”_.  
_Piace a **Pickett l’Asticello**._

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“I Draghi”_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“I Tuoni Alati”_.  
_Piace a **Frank**_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Occamy”_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“I Demiguise”_.  
_Piace a **Dougal**_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Snasi”_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Unicorni”_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“I Puffskein”_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Le Fenici”_.

 **Theseus Scamander** : Se metti “mi piace” a un’altra specie di creatura, ti tolgo l’amicizia!

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Ippogrifi”_.

 **Theseus Scamander** : …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Arrivederci?

 **Theseus Scamander** : Ti piacerebbe.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : :(

 **Theseus Scamander** : :)

*****

Chat privata.

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Ehi, sorellina!  
**Tina Goldstein** : Queenie?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : C’è qualcosa che non va tra te e Newt?  
**Tina Goldstein** : Non che io sappia, perché?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Non siete amici su Facebook…  
**Tina Goldstein** : Queenie, i social network non sono la vita reale.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie…  
**Tina Goldstein** : Non è perché non si è amici di qualcuno su Facebook che non lo si apprezzi nella vita reale.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie…  
**Tina Goldstein** : E poi potrò parlargli attraverso il gruppo che hai creato. :)  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie!  
**Tina Goldstein** : Cosa?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Hai rifiutato la sua richiesta?  
**Tina Goldstein** : No!  
**Queenie Goldstein** : È lui che ha rifiutato la tua richiesta?  
**Tina Goldstein** : …  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Oh… Teenie, mi dispiace! :(  
**Tina Goldstein** : …  
**Tina Goldstein** : Non fa niente.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Non riesco a credere che ti abbia fatto una cosa del genere. Eppure aveva proprio l’aria di essere interessato a te.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 21:32  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Ne vuoi parlare?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Posso tornare prima da casa di Jacob, se vuoi.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Vuoi che ci facciamo una cioccolata calda e una chiacchierata?  
✓ Visualizzato alle 21:40  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie?  
✓ Visualizzato alle 21:58  
**Tina Goldstein** : Rieccomi.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie! Che è successo?  
**Tina Goldstein** : Niente panico.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : ?  
**Tina Goldstein** : Mi ha mandato un poke per segnalare che mi aveva mandato un MP, e in quel MP mi ha chiesto se poteva accettare la mia richiesta d’amicizia…  
**Queenie Goldstein** : …  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Cosa?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Tienitelo stretto, quel tipo!  
**Tina Goldstein** : Continua a darmi del lei… :( (3)

*****

 **Tina Goldstein** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** , **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Era ora! ;)  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

 **Credence Barebone** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Nessuno mi capisce. :(”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

 **Gellert Grindelwald** : Tranne me. :)

 **Credence Barebone** : Non c’è un tasto “non mi piace”?  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** , **Tina Goldstein** , **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Gli Erumpent”_.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Bello vedere che non ce l’hai con lei.

 **Jacob Kowalski** : A dire la verità è soprattutto la danza d’accoppiamento che mi è piaciuta…  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Tina Goldstein**._

 **Queenie Goldstein** : Spero che ce ne darai una dimostrazione un giorno, Newt! :D

 **Tina Goldstein** : In effetti aveva un’aria molto divertente.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Tina?! Lo sa?

 **Tina Goldstein** : Jacob non ha saputo trattenersi. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Che imbarazzo…

*****

 **Gellert Grindelwald** ha scritto sul diario di **Credence Barebone** : Mi aggiungi agli amici? :)

 **Credence Barebone** : Neanche morto…

*****

 **Gellert Grindelwald** ha scritto sul diario di **Percival Graves** : Mi aggiungi agli amici? :)

 **Percival Graves** : Ehm… No.

*****

 **Gellert Grindelwald** sta ascoltando _“Lonely”_ di **Akon**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note alla traduzione:**  
>  Tutta la terminologia usata in questa traduzione farà riferimento alle prime edizioni italiane, non alla nuova edizione.  
> (1) Dove un personaggio (soprattutto Queenie) scrive in inglese nel testo originale francese, l’ho conservato.  
> (2) Ho modificato gli errori di battitura di Newt per renderli semi-realistici per una tastiera italiana.  
> (3) Ho mantenuto i livelli di formalità del testo originale, usando il “lei” in luogo del pronome “vous” e il “tu” dove lo usano anche i personaggi.


	2. Chapter 2

A **Gellert Grindelwald** piace _“Diventare il padrone del mondo e fare una risata malvagia”_.  
_Piace a **Sauron, Loki, Darth Sidious, Ade, Scar, Il Joker, Rasputin, Ursula, Biff Tannen, Malefica, Jafar** e 85 cattivi._

**Albus Silente** : Gel, basta.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Smettila di chiamarmi così.

**Albus Silente** : Perché?

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Detesto quel soprannome.

**Albus Silente** : Mi spezzi il cuore. Di nuovo. :(

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piace _“Pamela Anderson”_.  
**Jacob Kowalski** : …

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Cosa?

**Jacob Kowalski** : A che gioco stai giocando, amico?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Nessuno, perché?

**Queenie Goldstein** : Chi è?

**Jacob Kowalski** : Un’attrice.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Una Babbana.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ooooh, Newt! :D Interessa anche a te la loro cultura! È appassionante, vero? :D  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Proprio così. Quella donna ha fatto cose straordinarie.

**Queenie Goldstein** : La cerco su Google.

**Jacob Kowalski** : Sei morto, bello mio.

*****

Chat privata.

**Queenie Goldstein** : …  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Cosa?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Newt, capisco che gli uomini abbiano dei desideri, dei bisogni, non ti giudico, ma… postarlo su Facebook? Non è proprio necessario! Credi che Teenie voglia sapere questo genere di cose?  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Di cosa parli?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Di Pamela Anderson!  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : E allora? Qual è il problema? Quella donna è una grande attivista, impegnata nella lotta per i diritti degli animali. Sostiene il vegetarianismo, chiede che la pelle e le pellicce siano vietate, e boicotta il KFC. È un percorso esemplare e vorrei sperare che un giorno la comunità magica si ispirasse a questo genere di persone. A volte abbiamo tanto da imparare dai Babbani. Per quanto riguarda la causa degli animali, non siamo più avanzati di loro, forse anche meno.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : …  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Che c’è ancora?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Tu sei l’incarnazione dell’onestà e della purezza, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : E perché?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Cerca su Google “Baywatch”.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Ok.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 16:32  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Allora?  
✓ Visualizzato alle 16:40  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Oh…  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Allora siamo d’accordo.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non ne avevo idea, te lo assicuro!  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Lo so.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Tina ha visto…?  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Non credo, a quest’ora è ancora al lavoro.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Lo tolgo subito.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Sì, sarà meglio.  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Mi dispiace davvero.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Come ti ho detto, sei troppo innocente perché ti porti rancore. ;)

*****

**Queenie Goldstein** ha pubblicato qualcosa nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Un piccolo test divertente per tutti: _“A che casa di Ilvermorny appartieni?”_

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Credence Barebone** : Serpecorno.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski** e **Gellert Grindelwald**_.

**Credence Barebone** : Lasciami in pace, Grindelwald!

**Tina Goldstein** : Da dove spunta quello?!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Cucù! :D

**Percival Graves** : Aspetta che ti prenda, bastardo.

**Seraphina Picquery** : Percival, attento a come parla!

**Percival Graves** : Scusi, madama presidente.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ehi! È un gruppo chiuso!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ci vuole ben più di questo per fermarmi! :p

**Percival Graves** : Il MACUSA è dappertutto.

**Queenie Goldstein** : …

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Be’, quando ci beviamo un bicchiere per raccontarci come va la vita? :)

**Tina Goldstein** ha espulso **Gellert Grindelwald** dal gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Credence Barebone, Jacob Kowalski, Percival Graves** e **Seraphina Picquery**_.

*****

**Jacob Kowalski** ha pubblicato qualcosa nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.

**Jacob Kowalski** : Semmai vi dovesse interessare, sono Wampus.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ho sempre saputo che eri un guerriero, Honey. :3  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**_.

*****

Chat privata.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ritornerò, Tina!  
✓ Visualizzato alle 10:07

*****

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** ha condiviso un link sul diario di **Jacob Kowalski** : _“A che casa di Hogwarts appartieni?”_  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Newt, dovresti essere innamorato di mia sorella, non della tua vecchia scuola…

**Tina Goldstein** : Queenie!

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non sono innamorato della mia scuola!

**Queenie Goldstein** : Allora sei geloso?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non è gelosia, è curiosità.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Sei un curiosone geloso.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Assolutamente no.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Bugiardo.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non è vero.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Sì che è vero.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : No.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Sì!

**Tina Goldstein** : Queenie, lascia in pace Newt.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Sono profondamente dispiaciuto, Tina.

**Tina Goldstein** : Non te ne facevo una colpa, Newt.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Mi sono comportato come un bambino.

**Tina Goldstein** : Ma no, suvvia. :) È Queenie che ha esagerato.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Grazie. :)

**Queenie Goldstein** : Cercatevi un albergo, voi due!  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Jacob Kowalski** : Risultato: Tassorosso.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Tosca Tassorosso**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : LO SAPEVO! :D :D :D

**Il Cappello Parlante** : Perdonate l’interruzione,  
ma su questo avrei un’obiezione.  
Mio caro Scamander,  
nel delicato compito dello Smistamento  
sono io a essere un portento.  
Potrò anche essere brutto,  
ma delle vostre menti so tutto.  
Quindi ho deciso, dato che è il mio lavoro,  
di mandare questo Jacob a Grifondoro. (1)  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente** e **Godric Grifondoro**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Ti odio.

*****

**Credence Barebone** : E io? In che casa mi vedi?

**Il Cappello Parlante** : Corvonero, senza alcun dubbio!

**Credence Barebone** : Grazie! :’)

*****

**Jacob Kowalski** ha pubblicato qualcosa nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.

**Jacob Kowalski** : Un altro simpatico quiz. :) _“Che dolce sei?”_  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Credence Barebone**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Io sono un bignè alla panna.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ooooh! ♥ Non me ne stupisco, Honey!  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Grazie, pulcino mio. ♥  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Sono una torta meringata. :D (2)  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Era evidente. ♥♥♥

**Queenie Goldstein** : Forza **Credence, Newt** e **Tina** , fate anche voi il quiz!

**Credence Barebone** : Torta foresta nera.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Il risultato è “Cinnamon roll”. (3)  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein, Credence Barebone,** 570.385 Potterhead, Tumblr e 84.876 fangirl._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Haha, avrei potuto indovinarlo anche da sola. :D

**Jacob Kowalski** : Forza, **Tina** , manchi solo tu.

**Tina Goldstein** : Millefoglie…  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski** e **Percival Graves**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Molto azzeccato.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Percival Graves** : Sono d’accordo.

**Tina Goldstein** : In che senso è azzeccato?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Se posso permettermi di fare un tentativo di spiegazione, Tina. La millefoglie è un dolce che nasconde la morbida crema pasticcera sotto tre strati di pasta leggera e croccante. La superficie è ricoperta di zucchero a velo, che può darle un aspetto freddo e poco caloroso, ma non bisogna fermarsi alle apparenze perché la guarnizione si scioglie in bocca in modo delizioso.  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ooooh Newt! Mi hai fatto venire le lacrime agli occhi.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Mi spiace, Queenie, non era proprio mia intenzione renderti triste.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ma no, idiota, trovo che sia bellissimo. ♥

**Jacob Kowalski** : Se non è una dichiarazione d’amore questa…

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Jacob, adesso esageri…

**Jacob Kowalski** : **Tina** , hai letto?!

**Queenie Goldstein** : Non disturbarti, Honey, non è in condizione di rispondere.

**Jacob Kowalski** : ?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Che succede?!

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ha rovesciato il caffè sulla tastiera per l’emozione. Ecco, sta asciugando il computer, ci vorrà un po’ prima che funzioni di nuovo.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

*****

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sta leggendo _“Consigli per gli acquisti di Natale 2016: che computer scegliere?”_.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note alla traduzione del capitolo 2:**
> 
> (1) Ho modificato la filastrocca originale per mantenere uno schema rimico simile, ma il senso generale è lo stesso.
> 
> (2) Questo tipo di torta è noto anche come _merveilleux_ (meraviglioso), che è esattamente quello che Jacob pensa di Queenie!
> 
> (3) Si riferisce alla moda di soprannominare Newt col nome di questo dolce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tina Goldstein** ha aggiornato il suo stato: “Fantastico il computer nuovo! Grazie Newt. :)”  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Tina, ti ho vista, hai cancellato il cuoricino e l’hai sostituito con uno smiley!  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Theseus Scamander** : E Newt si è appena strozzato col tè. :)  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Non preoccupatevi, un giorno riusciranno a dirsi tutto. Certe persone hanno bisogno di un po’ più di tempo per rivelare i propri sentimenti. :)  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Theseus Scamander**._

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

*****

**Queenie Goldstein** ha aggiunto **Theseus Scamander** al gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Theseus Scamander** : Grazie Queenie! :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : :(

**Theseus Scamander** : Cucù, fratellino!

*****

**Credence Barebone** sta ascoltando _“Sere nere”_ di **Tiziano Ferro**. (1)

**Tina Goldstein** : Vieni a prendere un caffè oggi pomeriggio. :)  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

*****

**Percival Graves** e **Gellert Grindelwald** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Albus Silente** : Ottimo, stai socializzando. Sono fiero di te. :)  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves, esigo una spiegazione.

**Percival Graves** : Mi hanno hackerato l’account, madama presidente.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Andiamo, lo sanno tutti che volevi essere mio amico. ^^

**Seraphina Picquery** : …

**Percival Graves** : Faccio partire subito un’inchiesta, madama.

*****

**Credence Barebone** ha aggiornato la sua immagine del profilo.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Bellissima foto.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Credence, non vedi come sei radioso? Dovresti sorridere più spesso! :D  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Credence Barebone** e 79.868 fangirl._

**Credence Barebone** : Grazie Queenie. :$ E trovo che Tina stia benissimo nella sua foto.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e all’autrice di questa fanfiction._

**Tina Goldstein** : Oh Credence, che adulatore. :)

**Gellert Grindelwald** : E così vai a prendere il caffè in terrazza con la signorina Auror e io posso andare a farmi friggere?

**Credence Barebone** : Sì, più o meno è così.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Non m’interessa.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Tanto meglio.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Sei crudele.

**Credence Barebone** : Lo so! :D

**Gellert Grindelwald** : :’(

**Tina Goldstein** : Se ti avvicini ancora a Credence, giuro che te ne pentirai.  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Non ho paura di te, ragazzina.

**Albus Silente** : Lasciali in pace, Gegè!  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Gegè… Mi sa che preferivo Gel. T.T

**Albus Silente** : :) Ok Gel!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : STA’ ZITTO!

**Albus Silente** : :(

**Minerva McGranitt** : Farabutto.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

*****

Chat privata.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Sentirai ancora parlare di me, Tina!  
✓ Visualizzato alle 08:58

*****

**Gellert Grindelwald** ha inviato un poke a **Tina Goldstein**.

*****

Chat privata.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : L’ho fatto solo per darti fastidio!  
✓ Visualizzato alle 09:02

*****

A **Gellert Grindelwald** piace _“Gellert Grindelwald, il mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi.”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald** e 8.790.403 fanatici di Grindelwald._

**Percival Graves** : Abbassa la cresta!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : È già fin troppo bassa, grazie. :) (2)

**Tom Riddle** : Mi fai ridere.  
_Piace a **Bellatrix Lestrange**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Che vuole da me questo feto?

**Tom Riddle** : Ti supero di parecchio. :)  
_Piace a **Bellatrix Lestrange**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ne dubito.

**Tom Riddle** : Aspetta qualche anno e vedrai. ;)  
_Piace a **Bellatrix Lestrange**._

**Albus Silente** : Bene, a quanto pare dovrò tenerla d’occhio, Riddle…

**Tom Riddle** : Merda…

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Haha, bravo furbo!

*****

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** gioca a **Farmville**. (*)  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

**Credence Barebone** : Passa a visitare la mia fattoria, ti do delle risorse! ;D  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

*****

**Tina Goldstein** ha aggiornato la sua foto di copertina.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Jacob Kowalski, Credence Barebone** e **Salazar Serpeverde**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Tradisci Ilvermorny, Teenie. :(

**Tina Goldstein** : E tu ne fai un dramma, Queenie.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Tina, sono allo stesso tempo felicissimo ed estremamente perplesso.

**Tina Goldstein** : Perché?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Be’, sono felice che tu abbia fatto il test, ma… Serpeverde?

**Tina Goldstein** : Il quiz e il Cappello sono d’accordo. ^^

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Tina Goldstein** : C’è qualche problema?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : No, affatto!

**Tina Goldstein** : Veramente?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Sì, sì.

**Theseus Scamander** : Anche Leta era Serpeverde, se ricordo bene. :)

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Theseus!

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Jacob Kowalski** : Qualcuno ha trovato la sua tipa, si direbbe. ;)  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Theseus Scamander**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Jacob!

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Queenie Goldstein** : Oh Honey! Stavo per dire la stessa cosa. Adesso riesci anche tu a leggermi nel pensiero. ♥  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Tina Goldstein** : Queenie!

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

*****

Chat privata.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Be’, ti chiedo scusa, ho perso un po’ la pazienza.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:42  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ho appena visto la tua nuova foto di copertina.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:43  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : È davvero forte.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:44  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Serpeverde è la casa dei cattivi! 8D  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:45  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Io e te siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra. ;)  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:46  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Tina?  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:47  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Lo so che leggi i messaggi!  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:48  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Dai, rispondi…  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:49  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Bene, ok, sarai sicuramente occupata.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:50  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ci sentiamo più tardi. :)  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:51  
**Gellert Grindelwald** : A proposito, sei sicura di non voler accettare il mio invito su Facebook? :(  
✓ Visualizzato alle 15:52

*****

A **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“Nicolas Hulot”_ e _“Brigitte Bardot”_.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Chi sono questi tizi?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Dei Babbani francesi impegnati nella causa degli animali.

**Jacob Kowalski** : Ovviamente.

*****

**Gellert Grindelwald** ha scritto sul diario di **Percival Graves** : ♥

**Percival Graves** : Cosa…?

**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves, deve risolvere questo problema dell’hackeraggio il prima possibile.

**Percival Graves** : Sissignora.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Sono proprio contento che io e te siamo amici!  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Percival Graves** : Non siamo amici!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Facebook mi dice il contrario.

**Percival Graves** : -_-

*****

**Jacob Kowalski** e **Queenie Goldstein** hanno **iniziato una relazione**.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Credence Barebone**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : ♥♥♥  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**_.

**Seraphina Picquery** : Miss Goldstein, sua sorella ha superato il limite.

**Tina Goldstein** : Mi dispiace, madama presidente.

**Seraphina Picquery** : Ancora un commento del genere e dovremo prendere provvedimenti.

**Queenie Goldstein** : E cosa farete? Mi taglierete la connessione internet?

*****

A **Percival Graves** piace _“Gellert Grindelwald, il mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi.”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : ♥

**Seraphina Picquery** : …

**Percival Graves** : Sto ancora indagando, madama presidente.

*****

A **Jacob Kowalski** piace _“Cucine da incubo”_.

*****

A **Queenie Goldstein** piace _“Top Chef”_.

*****

A **Jacob Kowalski** piace _“MasterChef”_.

*****

A **Queenie Goldstein** piace _“Bake Off”_. (3)

**Tina Goldstein** : Fate una gara o cosa?  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

*****

**Credence Barebone** sta ascoltando _“Bring me to life”_ degli **Evanescence**.

**Tina Goldstein** : Vieni a prendere una cioccolata stasera :) _Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

*****

A **Credence Barebone** e **Tina Goldstein** piace _“Doctor Who”_.  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e 29.485 Whovian._

**Queenie Goldstein** : ?

**Jacob Kowalski** : ?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Un po’ di cultura inglese non fa mai male. :D

**Credence Barebone** : Abbiamo divorato tutte e 9 le stagioni in una serata! :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : O.O

**Jacob Kowalski** : C’è qualcosa che non quadra.

**Tina Goldstein** : Ho trovato un modo divertente di usare la Giratempo. :D

**Queenie Goldstein** : Tina che infrange la legge per guardare una serie. :o

**Tina Goldstein** : Il Dottore è un personaggio affascinante. :)

**Credence Barebone** : Il mio preferito è il 9°! Ha quelle strane orecchie e il suo modo di vestire è fortissimo! *.*

**Credence Barebone** : Tu hai un Dottore preferito, Newt?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Difficile scegliere. Lo guardo soprattutto per via delle creature…  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

**Tina Goldstein** : Non me ne stupisco. :)

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : E tu, Tina?

**Tina Goldstein** : Oh, l’11°, senza dubbio. Era adorabile.

**Credence Barebone** : Tina se n’è innamorata! :p

**Tina Goldstein** : Credence…

**Credence Barebone** : Viene da chiedersi perché… :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Perché?

**Tina Goldstein** : Per nessun motivo!

**Credence Barebone** : Capelli ribelli, aspetto stravagante, stivaletti, sguardo sfuggente, faccino d’angelo, amore per tutte le creature dell’universo, un grissino (4) che cammina un po’ curvo e non sa trattenersi dall’aiutare tutti quelli che gli capitano sottomano (be’, ok, aiutare gli altri è una caratteristica di tutte le incarnazioni del Dottore, ma questo non contraddice quello che ho detto prima)… Ti ricorda qualcuno?

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Tina Goldstein** : …

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Trovi che somigli a un grissino, Credence?

**Credence Barebone** : ><

**Theseus Scamander** : Un’altra prova schiacciante dell’immensa capacità di mio fratello di perdersi quel che conta veramente.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Theseus Scamander** : A proposito, il 3° Dottore non lo batte nessuno.  
_Piace a **Jon Pertwee**._

*****

**Queenie Goldstein** ha pubblicato una foto nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Sono adorabili.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Che bella istantanea, Queenie.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Una volta che Tina sarà sveglia, state sicuri che vorrà che elimini la foto.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, è bellissima.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Lo è, vero? E anche la foto non è male.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Ma io parlavo della foto.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Veramente? Pensavo che parlassi di mia sorella. :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

**Jacob Kowalski** : Credo sia la prima volta che vedo Credence così tranquillo. Non c’è niente di meglio delle braccia di una mamma. ^^  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : In effetti Tina sarebbe un’ottima mamma, vero Newt?  
_Piace a **Theseus Scamander**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : Non troppo in fretta, devono uscire insieme prima di pensare a far figli.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

*****

**Gellert Grindelwald** e **Percival Graves** hanno **iniziato una relazione**.  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : ♥♥♥

**Seraphina Picquery** : Ecco che arriva il dramma…

**Percival Graves** : Madama presidente, le assicuro che non ho niente a che fare con questa storia!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Finalmente possiamo vivere il nostro amore alla luce del sole! :D

**Albus Silente** : Gel! Perché?

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Perché sì.

**Albus Silente** : :’(

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ho voltato pagina, vecchio mio, devi accettarlo.

**Albus Silente** : Percival, lo ami davvero?

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ma certo!

**Percival Graves** : No!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Non essere timido. ;)

**Albus Silente** : Non ti ho dimenticato, Gel. :(

**Gellert Grindelwald** : E invece dovresti. E dimenticati anche quel soprannome!

*****

**Albus Silente** sta ascoltando _“The sound of silence”_ di **Simon & Garfunkel**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) [Per chi vuole vedere Newt che gioca a Farmville sul telefono ;)](http://www.casimages.com/i/161230043408579775.gif.html)
> 
> **Note alla traduzione del capitolo 3:**
> 
> (1) Nel testo originale "Noir c'est noir" di Johnny Halliday.
> 
> (2) In francese:  
>  “ **Percival Graves :** Ça va les chevilles ?  
>  **Gellert Grindelwald :** Très bien, merci de demander. :)”  
>  Ho cercato un’espressione italiana dal significato simile (hai un’opinione troppo alta di te stesso), dovendo modificare di conseguenza anche la risposta.
> 
> (3) Nell’originale _“Un dîner presque parfait”_ , programma di cucina francese basato su un format inglese di cui non è mai stata realizzata l’edizione italiana. L’ho sostituito con una trasmissione simile che fosse nota in Italia.
> 
> (4) In francese Credence paragona il Dottore (e Newt) a un asparago; ho usato il nostro equivalente per descrivere una persona alta e sottile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queenie Goldstein** ha aggiornato il suo stato: “Bye bye New York, Londra, arriviamo! :D” con **Jacob Kowalski**.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**._

**Tina Goldstein** : Mi mancherai, sorellina. :(  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Anche tu, Teenie. ♥

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Spero che verrai a vederli presto, Tina…

**Tina Goldstein** : Lo spero anch’io…  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Theseus Scamander** : Non vieni con loro?! :o

**Tina Goldstein** : No, troppo lavoro. :/

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Chi avrebbe mai pensato che la separazione delle sorelle Goldstein potesse colpirti così tanto?

**Theseus Scamander** : No, sono triste per te, fratellino. :( Avrebbe potuto essere la tua occasione di rivederla.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski** e **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Fatti gli affari tuoi!  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein**._

*****

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sta guardando _“BBC Planet Earth”_.

**Theseus Scamander** : Ne deduco che i grugniti che vengono dalla tua stanza provengano da quel programma sugli animali e non da un qualche sito porno. Buona a sapersi.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : …

*****

**Albus Silente** sta ascoltando _“Se mi lasci non vale”_ di **Julio Iglesias**. (1)

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ti ho GIÀ lasciato, Silly… (2)

**Albus Silente** : :’(

**Minerva McGranitt** : Albus, sarebbe ora di reagire e insegnare le buone maniere a questo sbruffone!  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Pomona Sprite**._

**Albus Silente** : Un uomo senza amore è come un guscio vuoto.  
_Piace a **Severus Piton**._

*****

**Gellert Grindelwald** e **Percival Graves** sono **sposati**.  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : ♥♥♥

**Percival Graves** : Ne ho abbastanza…

*****

A **Tina Goldstein** piace _“Newt Scamander è un angelo caduto dal cielo, troppo puro, troppo prezioso per questo mondo e che dev’essere protetto a ogni costo”_.  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein** e **Comunità di shipper Newtina**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : ?

**Credence Barebone** : Le tue fangirl hanno creato questa pagina. ^^  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Fan-che?

**Seraphina Picquery** : Un angelo che infrange la legge e va in giro con una valigia piena di mostri…

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non sono mostri, sono creature! E poi, le ricordo gentilmente che una di loro ha salvato la sua città.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves, Jacob Kowalski** e **Credence Barebone**._

**Jacob Kowalski** : E quindi Newt ha delle fan?

**Queenie Goldstein** : Così sembrerebbe… :)

**Credence Barebone** : Sono l’unico a non esserne stupito? :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : È assolutamente ridicolo!

**Queenie Goldstein** : Newt non sa accettare i complimenti. :p

**Theseus Scamander** : Mi sono reso conto solo io che Tina ha messo “mi piace” a una pagina dedicata a quanto mio fratello sia puro e simile a un angelo?  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

*****

**Credence Barebone** ha pubblicato una foto nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves, Jacob Kowalski** e **Theseus Scamander**._

**Credence Barebone** : La mia nuova stanza!

**Jacob Kowalski** : Ti sei sistemato bene, a quanto vedo. ^^

**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie, mi fai ingelosire: vedo che mi hai rimpiazzata subito! :p

**Tina Goldstein** : Non c’è pericolo, Credence non cucina bene come te. :p  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non c’è niente di meglio di una casa nuova e accogliente. Sono felice per voi due. :)

**Theseus Scamander** : Solo mio fratello riesce a essere felice che un uomo che non sia lui vada a vivere con la donna che ama…

**Tina Goldstein** : Theseus, la tua insistenza ha superato ogni limite. T.T  
_Piace a **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

*****

A **Percival Graves** piace _“La magia oscura”_.  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Meraviglioso! 8D

**Percival Graves** : …

**Seraphina Picquery** : Diventa sempre meno discreto.

*****

A **Percival Graves** e **Credence Barebone** piace _“Il MACUSA è un covo di idioti e li detesto tutti.”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves…

**Percival Graves** : L’indagine è a un punto morto, madama presidente.

**Tina Goldstein** : Credence?

**Credence Barebone** : Scusami Tina, ce l’ho ancora con loro per la storia dell’Obscurus.

**Tina Goldstein** : Guardiamo The Big Bang Theory stasera per farti cambiare idea, ti va? :)  
_Piace a **Credence Barebone**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Posso venire? :D

**Tina Goldstein** : Percival, lei è il benvenuto.  
_Piace a **Percival Graves** e **Credence Barebone**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : :(

*****

A **Percival Graves** piace _“Per la tortura dei Babbani come sport internazionale.”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves!

*****

**Percival Graves** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Mi rifiuto di inchinarmi oltre.”_  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Gettati tra le mie braccia, mio caro!

**Seraphina Picquery** : Adesso vi date anche i nomignoli, vedo?

**Percival Graves** : Madama presidente, le assicuro che non fraternizzo col nemico.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : No, fa ben di peggio… :p

**Percival Graves** : Questa me la paghi!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Non vedo l’ora. ;)

*****

**Percival Graves** ha condiviso una foto.  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**_.

**Tina Goldstein** : OMG.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Bella biancheria intima, madama presidente! :D

**Percival Graves** : MA CHE CAZZO È?

**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves, domani mattina nel mio ufficio.

*****

**Percival Graves** è in viaggio per **Bruges**.  
_Piace a **Gellert Grindelwald**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Bruges! È una città così romantica! ♥

**Tina Goldstein** : ?

**Percival Graves** : MP.

*****

Chat privata.

**_Percival Graves_** ha aggiunto **Tina Goldstein** alla conversazione.  
**Seraphina Picquery** : Miss Goldstein, questa conversazione deve rimanere segreta, intesi?  
**Tina Goldstein** : Sì, madama presidente.  
**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves è stato dimesso dall’incarico in via temporanea.  
**Percival Graves** : E contro la sua volontà.  
**Seraphina Picquery** : …  
**Percival Graves** : Prego, continui.  
**Seraphina Picquery** : L’hacker è andato troppo oltre e non è ancora stato individuato. La presenza di Mr. Graves al MACUSA resta un pericolo per tutti e deve esserne allontanato.  
**Percival Graves** : È per questo che mi mandano in culo ai lupi.  
**Seraphina Picquery** : Mr. Graves!  
**Percival Graves** : Scusi, madama presidente.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Chi continuerà l’indagine in sua assenza?  
**Seraphina Picquery** : Lei, Miss Goldstein.  
**Percival Graves** : Tina, la mia carriera è nelle sue mani.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Mi metto subito al lavoro.  
**_Tina Goldstein_** _ha abbandonato la conversazione._  
**Percival Graves** : Bruges… Che idea geniale, davvero…  
**Seraphina Picquery** : È una gran bella città, Percival. :)  
**Percival Graves** : Con te al mio fianco, non ne dubito. :)  
**Seraphina Picquery** : Vile adulatore!

*****

**Mary Lou Barebone** è ora su Facebook.

*****

Chat privata.

**Credence Barebone** : Tina, sono nella merda!  
**Tina Goldstein** : Che succede?  
**Credence Barebone** : Mary Lou si è appena creata un account e mi ha mandato la richiesta d’amicizia!  
**Tina Goldstein** : Stai scherzando?!  
**Credence Barebone** : No T.T  
**Tina Goldstein** : Ok, rifiutala, bloccala e cambia nome. Non deve più trovarti. Per il resto… ho un’idea. ^^  
**Credence Barebone** : Ok! :D  
**Tina Goldstein** : Sai che nome scegliere?  
**Credence Barebone** : Può darsi. ;)

*****

**Credence Barebone** ha modificato il suo nome in **Barry Allen**.

*****

Chat privata.

**Barry Allen** : Messaggino perché non restiate sorpresi. ^^ Sono Credence!  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Simpatico come nome, da dove viene?  
**Jacob Kowalski** : Haha Flash!  
**Barry Allen** : Adoro i fumetti. :3  
**Jacob Kowalski** : Anch’io, ma preferisco John Stewart/Lanterna Verde. :)  
**Theseus Scamander** : Batman vi batte tutti a occhi chiusi.  
**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non dire sciocchezze, Theseus, lo sanno tutti che Wonder Woman è la migliore.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Sono totalmente d’accordo. Diana li batte tutti.  
**Theseus Scamander** : OMG sono fan della stessa eroina!  
**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : …  
**Tina Goldstein** : …  
**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : A proposito, perché hai cambiato nome, Credence?  
**Barry Allen** : Per sfuggire a Mary Lou.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Quell'orribile figlia di buona donna ti dà ancora noia?!  
**Barry Allen** : Io e Tina stiamo cercando un modo per farmi lasciare in pace. :p  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Oooooh! :o Quale? :D  
**Tina Goldstein** : Sorpresa. ^^  
**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : Menomale che c’è Tina. :)  
**Theseus Scamander** : Se volete il mio parere, Tina e Credence dovrebbero venire a vivere a Londra con noi e saremmo a posto. :)  
**Queenie Goldstein** : In effetti sarebbe una soluzione. :)  
**Jacob Kowalski** : Soprattutto perché Londra è una bellissima città!  
**Theseus Scamander** : E in più, ci abita Newt. :)  
**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : …  
**Tina Goldstein** : …  
**Barry Allen** : Mi sono sempre piaciute queste conversazioni piene di sottintesi sottili e ben piazzati. :D

*****

A **Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** piacciono _“WWF”_ , _“Sea Shepherd”_ e _“GreenPeace”_.  
_Piace a **Jacob Kowalski**_.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Di nuovo Babbani?

**Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** : Organizzazioni Babbane, sì.

*****

**Tina Goldstein** ha aggiornato il suo stato: “FUCK”.

*****

Chat privata.

**Queenie Goldstein** : Che succede? :/  
**Tina Goldstein** : Giornata di merda al lavoro.  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Racconta.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Chi avrebbe creduto che prendere il posto di Mr. Graves mi avrebbe dato tanto dispiacere…  
**Tina Goldstein** : Abernathy è stato orribile.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Penso che tu gli manchi. ^^  
**Queenie Goldstein** : *vomita*  
**Queenie Goldstein** : Quell’orribile pervertito…

*****

**Percival Graves** e **Alastor Moody** hanno stretto amicizia.  
_Piace a **Seraphina Picquery, Albus Silente, Theseus Scamander** e **Tina Goldstein**._

**Tina Goldstein** : QUELL’Alastor Moody? *o*

**Percival Graves** : L’unico e inimitabile.

**Tina Goldstein** : Che fortuna! Quel tipo è una leggenda!  
_Piace a **Percival Graves**._

**Theseus Scamander** : Un altro motivo per cui dovresti venire a Londra, Tina. Potresti incontrare spesso il tuo idolo. :D  
_Piace a **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Percival Graves** : Bel tentativo, ma in questo momento è a Bruges con me.

**Tina Goldstein** : E che ci sta a fare?

**Percival Graves** : Per turismo.

**Theseus Scamander** : O.o

**Tina Goldstein** : O.o

**Alastor Moody** : Andate a confidarvi da un’altra parte, cazzo! Ne ho abbastanza di ricevere notifiche…

**Tina Goldstein** : OMG mi ha parlato. *o*

**Queenie Goldstein** : Ho sempre saputo che sotto sotto eri una fangirl, Teenie. :)

**Theseus Scamander** : **Newt** , Alastor ha rubato il cuore a Tina :/

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Sei insopportabile, Theseus…

**Queenie Goldstein** : Non aver paura, Newt, non ti ha dimenticato. :)  
_Piace a **Barry Allen**_.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Ma io non ho paura!  
_Piace a **Barry Allen** e **Queenie Goldstein**._

**Barry Allen** : E hai ragione. ;)

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Oddio, cosa mi tocca leggere? :o

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Percy, sei amico di quel pazzo furioso? :o

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Non riesco a credere che tu già mi tradisca! :(

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Una settimana separati ed ecco che succede! :(

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Percy, tesoro, come puoi farmi questo? :’(

**Percival Graves** : Noi non stiamo insieme!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Facebook mi dice il contrario.

**Percival Graves** : Facebook non è la vita reale!

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Ti ho offerto la mia amicizia. Ti ho aperto il mio cuore. E tu mi rifiuti così. :(

**Alastor Moody** : STA’ ZITTO!

*****

**Percival Graves** è **single**.  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : …  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Minerva McGranitt** : Congratulazioni, è riuscito a far stare zitto quell’impertinente!  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Theseus Scamander** : Così finisce questa burrascosa storia d’amore piena di passioni e di cose non dette…  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Mollarmi su Facebook. Che crudeltà. :(  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Albus, smettila di mettere “mi piace” a tutto!  
_Piace ad **Albus Silente**._

*****

**Albus Silente** sta ascoltando _“Stayin’ Alive”_ dei **Bee Gees**.  
_Piace a **James Moriarty**._

**Minerva McGranitt** : Devi imparare a moderare l’entusiasmo, mio caro.  
_Piace a **Pomona Sprite**._

*****

**Queenie Goldstein** ha pubblicato 3 foto nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Barry Allen** e **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : La nostra nuova casa! :D

**Tina Goldstein** : Carina!

**Jacob Kowalski** : Newt e Theseus ci hanno aiutati molto! :D

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Con piacere. :)

*****

**Alastor Moody** ha scritto sul diario di **Percival Graves** : IL PEGGIOR TURISTA DEL MONDO!  
_Piace a **Seraphina Picquery**._

**Theseus Scamander** : La vacanza sta andando male? XD

**Percival Graves** : Tutto questo per delle rovine piene di muffa…

**Tina Goldstein** : ?

**Percival Graves** : Ad Alastor piace visitare i monumenti medievali. Tuttavia ha difficoltà a concepire che non tutti hanno gli stessi gusti.

**Gellert Grindelwald** : L’idillio si è spezzato? :)

**Percival Graves** : MA STA’ UN PO’ ZITTO!  
_Piace a **Seraphina Picquery, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein** e **Barry Allen**._

**Alastor Moody** : Questo villico non pensa ad altro che ad andare al pub a bere birra. Che vergogna!

**Percival Graves** : Cioccolato e birra: le uniche cose per cui valga la pena di andare a Bruges.

**Alastor Moody** : È una città delle fiabe, cazzo!  
_Piace a **Ralph Fiennes**._

**Gellert Grindelwald** : Nonostante tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare, sono pronto a riprenderti. Io ti accetto per come sei, lo sai, mio caro.

**Percival Graves** : Non si stanca mai…

*****

**Tina Goldstein** stava leggendo un articolo sul **Settimanale delle Streghe** : _“L’adozione non è stregoneria!”_  
_Piace a **Barry Allen**._

**Queenie Goldstein** : Teenie!

**Jacob Kowalski** : Dobbiamo prepararci a un annuncio? :o

**Theseus Scamander** : NEWT! PER TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO NON HAI DETTO NIENTE!

**Tina Goldstein** : Non ho neanche più voglia di reagire…  
_Piace a **Newt Artemis Fido Scamander** e **Barry Allen**._

*****

**Tina Goldstein** e **Percival Graves** hanno **iniziato una relazione**.

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Tina?!

**Barry Allen** : O.o

**Queenie Goldstein** : Cosa?!

**Jacob Kowalski** : Qualcosa non torna…

**Theseus Scamander** : Ok, questa non me l’aspettavo proprio…

**Gellert Grindelwald** : *cuore spezzato*

*****

Chat privata.

**Tina Goldstein** : Mi hanno hackerato l’account!  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Davvero?  
**Tina Goldstein** : Non potrei mai mettermi con Mr. Graves, lo sai benissimo!  
**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** : Non so più cosa dovrei sapere…  
**Tina Goldstein** : Non dire idiozie! È te che amo, Newt, e nessun altro.  
✓ Visualizzato alle 13:36  
**Tina Goldstein** : Newt?

*****

**Theseus Scamander** ha pubblicato qualcosa nel gruppo **Gli incontri newyorchesi ♥**.

**Theseus Scamander** : L’hanno portato di corsa all’ospedale, dato che ha preso una botta enorme cadendo dalle scale. Resterà al San Mungo per qualche giorno. Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, evidentemente il suo cuore deve aver subito un fortissimo shock. Ma va tutto bene, si rimetterà. In compenso, non ha più il telefono, è morto nella caduta.  
_Piace a **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein** e **Barry Allen**._

*****

**Tina Goldstein** sta leggendo _“Android o Apple? Quale smartphone fa per te.”_  
_Piace a **Theseus Scamander**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note alla traduzione del capitolo 4:**
> 
>  
> 
> (1) In originale _“Ne me quitte pas”_ di Jacques Brel.
> 
> (2) In originale “Dumby” per “Dumbledore”: confesso che ho avuto fortuna, dato che anche il fandom italiano gli ha affibbiato un soprannome che trasmette la stessa idea di “stupidino”.


	5. Chapter 5

A **Pickett l’Asticello** piace _“Piccoli, furbi e indispensabili”_.  
_Piace a **C1-P8, Milù, Campanellino, Il Grillo Parlante** e **Mushu**._

 **Lo Snaso** : Piccolo sì. Furbo, è tutto da vedere. Indispensabile proprio no.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Se non sai essere gentile, rimani in silenzio, prego.

*****

A **Frank** piace _“Adattare il meteo al mio umore”_.  
_Piace a **Tempesta, Thor** e **Zeus**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Una vera diva…

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 1 ora.”_

 **Lo Snaso** : Ha fatto partire il conto alla rovescia…

*****

A **Frank** piacciono _“Gli éclair al cioccolato”_. (1)

 **Lo Snaso** : Frank, fai morire dal ridere.

 **Frank** : Non si possono più amare i dolci, adesso?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Lascia perdere, non capisce le freddure. (2)

 **Frank** : È normale, non sono mica un termometro.

 **Lo Snaso** : ?

 **Frank** : Non so valutare la temperatura. In compenso, mi accorgo subito quando c’è aria di tempesta.

 **Lo Snaso** : Hai fatto un gioco di parole?

 **Frank** : No, affatto, parlavo di tempeste vere, con tuoni e fulmini.

 **Lo Snaso** : E io che ci speravo. :(

*****

A **Lo Snaso** piace _“Nuotare nell’oro”_.  
_Piace a **SmaugIoSonoMorte** e **Paperon de’ Paperoni**._

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 2 ore.”_

 **Lo Snaso** : Sul serio, siamo obbligati a subire questa roba?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Lasciami gestire il dolore a modo mio.

 **Lo Snaso** : Quale dolore? Se n’è andato solo da 2 ore!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Adesso sono 2 ore e 15 minuti.

 **Lo Snaso** : Aiuto…

*****

A **Dougal** piace _“La tata”_.

*****

A **Frank** piace _“Essere magnifico”_.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Come sei vanitoso!

 **Frank** : Sono realista.

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 3 ore.”_

 **Dougal** : Pickett, sai benissimo che ogni volta che fa una chiamata Skype con Tina dura almeno 6 ore.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : 6 ORE DI SOFFERENZA!

 **Frank** : Puoi almeno smetterla di contare?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : NO!

 **Dougal** : Pickett, sii ragionevole.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : NO!

 **Dougal** : Stanotte ti lascio dormire nel mio nido.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : D’accordo.  
_Piace a **Dougal, Frank** e **Lo Snaso**._

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 1 giorno.”_

 **Lo Snaso** : Credevo che avessi interrotto il conto alla rovescia?!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Ho smesso di contare le ore. Non ho detto niente sul conto alla rovescia dei giorni.

*****

 **Lo Snaso** sta ascoltando _“La gazza ladra”_ di **Gioachino Rossini**.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Siamo in piena crisi e il signorino si diverte!

 **Lo Snaso** : 1) Non è una crisi, Newt è via solo da 2 giorni. 2) Quest’opera in due atti è un vero capolavoro.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Ma la sai a memoria! L’ascolti in loop tutto il santo giorno!

 **Lo Snaso** : E a te cosa cambia?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : T.T

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 2 giorni.”_

 **Dougal** : Non è grave, Pickett, è già capitato che sparisse per due giorni interi.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : C’è qualcosa che non va, me lo sento.

*****

 **Dougal** ha scritto sul diario di **Pickett l’Asticello** : Smettila di agitarti così, fai paura agli Occamy!

 **Lo Snaso** : Smettila di agitarti proprio, mi stai sfiancando.

 **Frank** : La tua ansia è asfissiante, Pickett.

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 3 giorni.”_

 **Frank** : Sono sicuro che vada tutto bene.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Mi sento sradicato, è orribile. :(

*****

 **Frank** ha condiviso un video sul diario di **Pickett l’Asticello** : Ascolta questa. :)

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente!

 **Lo Snaso** : Sai benissimo che Frank non ha il senso dell’umorismo.

 **Frank** : Se mi sento d’umore piovoso, metto sempre su questa canzone, mi rasserena la giornata!

 **Lo Snaso** : Se ho capito bene, ogni giorno che ci eviti un temporale, è perché hai ascoltato “Oh Happy Day”?

 **Frank** : Esatto.

 **Lo Snaso** : Non so proprio che farmene di questa notizia…

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“Assenza: 4 giorni. QUALCUNO FACCIA QUALCOSA!”_

 **Dougal** : Ok, in effetti 4 giorni sono un po’ tanti, ma non è un motivo per andare in panico. Sono sicuro che c’è una buona ragione per la sua assenza.

 **Frank** : Dougal, non voglio fare il guastafeste, ma come sai, ho un radar che mi permette di percepire il pericolo.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : AVEVO RAGIONE, È SUCCESSA UNA COSA TERRIBILE, LO SENTE ANCHE FRANK!

 **Dougal** : Frank, non mi sei per niente d’aiuto.

 **Frank** : Non mi piace mentire.

*****

 **Lo Snaso** sta guardando _“Chi vuol essere milionario”_.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Come fai a essere così noncurante? LA FINE È VICINA!

 **Lo Snaso** : Ancora una parola e ti blocco.

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha aggiornato il suo stato: _“DOV’È IL MIO ALBERO?!”_

 **Lo Snaso** : Hai abbandonato del tutto il conto alla rovescia.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Il conto non ha più importanza perché HO PERSO IL MIO ALBERO E MORIREMO TUTTI, È ORRIBILE!

 **Lo Snaso** : Cinque giorni d’assenza. Se non torna presto, sento che compirò un gesto irreparabile.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non oseresti mai…

 **Lo Snaso** : Svaligiare la Gringott? Certo che sì.

*****

 **Dougal** ha creato l’evento **Alla ricerca di Newton**.  
_Piace a **Pickett l’Asticello**._

 **Dougal, Pickett l’Asticello** e **Frank** parteciperanno all’evento.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : DOV’È LO SNASO?

 **Frank** : Sta guardando Aladino, credo. Ha sempre adorato la scena della caverna.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : **Snaso** , SE NON ALZI IL CULO, GIURO CHE TI FACCIO A BRANDELLI LA COLLEZIONE DI ARSENIO LUPIN!

*****

 **Lo Snaso** parteciperà all’evento **Alla ricerca di Newton**.  
_Piace a **Pickett l’Asticello**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : :D

*****

 **Dougal** ha pubblicato qualcosa sull’evento **Alla ricerca di Newton**.

 **Dougal** : Dobbiamo organizzarci. Chi ha qualche idea?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : SCASSINO LA SERRATURA DELLA VALIGIA, SCAPPIAMO, INVADIAMO IL PAESE, CERCHIAMO DAPPERTUTTO E TROVIAMO IL MIO ALBERO!

 **Dougal** : Pickett, apprezzo molto il tuo entusiasmo, ma penso che tu stia un po’ esagerando.

 **Frank** : Piuttosto dovremmo contattare Tina. Sono sicuro che avrà delle informazioni da darci.

 **Lo Snaso** : E lascia stare le maiuscole, Pickett, abbi pietà dei miei occhi!  
_Piace a **Dougal** e **Frank**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : IO CONTATTO TINA!

 **Lo Snaso** : …

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Io contatto Tina.

 **Dougal** : Non sono tanto convinto…

 **Frank** : Penso che dovrebbe occuparsene Dougal.  
_Piace a **Lo Snaso**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : :(

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non è giusto.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Ma d’accordo.  
_Piace a **Lo Snaso** , **Frank** e **Dougal**._

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** ha pubblicato qualcosa sull’evento **Alla ricerca di Newton**.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : ALLOOOOOOORA?

 **Dougal** : Allora cosa?

 **Lo Snaso** : LE MAIUSCOLE!

 **Frank** : Snaso, stai perdendo la calma.

 **Lo Snaso** : Lo so :(

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : MA CHISSENEFREGA DI QUESTA STORIA DELLE MAIUSCOLE! DOUGAL, HAI DELLE INFO DA TINA?!

 **Lo Snaso** : Propongo di ignorarlo finché non accetta di comunicare come si deve.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : :’(

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Abbiate pietà di me. :(

 **Dougal** : Pickett, sono solo 2 ore che ho mandato il messaggio a Tina, bisogna darle il tempo di rispondere. Se non sbaglio, fa un lavoro che richiede abbastanza tempo e quindi può darsi che non sia in condizione di rispondermi nell’immediato.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : I miei nervi non reggeranno…

 **Lo Snaso** : E dei nostri cosa mi dici?  
_Piace a **Frank**._

*****

 **Dougal** ha pubblicato qualcosa sull’evento **Alla ricerca di Newton**.

 **Dougal** : BUONE NOTIZIE! HO AVUTO UNA RISPOSTA DA TINA! :D

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : ALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA?!

 **Lo Snaso** : Dougal, ti proibisco di rispondergli.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : ALLORA?

 **Frank** : Ci sei quasi, Pickett.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Allora?  
_Piace a **Lo Snaso, Frank** e **Dougal**._

 **Dougal** : Newton sta bene. È al San Mungo, l’ospedale dei maghi. L’hanno curato molto in fretta e quindi è fuori pericolo. :) Rientrerà tra qualche giorno.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : SIA RINGRAZIATO IL GRANDE BARBALBERO!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : IL MIO ALBERO È VIVO!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : MIO DIO, AVRÒ TANTO DI QUEL LAVORO DA FARE AL SUO RITORNO, SARÀ IN UNO STATO PIETOSO!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : SONO CERTO CHE SIA COLPA DI TINA!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : QUELLA BRUTTA STREGA HA CERCATO DI PORTARMI VIA IL MIO ALBERO, ME LO SENTO NEI GAMBI!

 **Frank** : È inutile essere così cattivo con Tina, Pickett, non ha fatto niente di male. Non è colpa sua se Newt se n’è innamorato.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : …

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : …

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : …

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : COSAAAAAAA?!

 **Lo Snaso** : Ahia, io non gliel’avrei annunciato così…

*****

 **Dougal** e **Tina Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.

*****

 **Frank** e **Tina Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.

*****

 **Lo Snaso** e **Tina Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.

*****

 **Dougal** : Pickett, sei un gran maleducato.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Io?!

 **Dougal** : Rifiutare la richiesta di Tina, tsk.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non ho rifiutato un bel niente!

 **Lo Snaso** : Sei solo geloso!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Per niente!

 **Lo Snaso** : Allora perché non sei suo amico?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Perché no.

 **Frank** : Newt rischia di intristirsi sapendo che non andate d’accordo. Lei è molto importante per lui.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : E tu come lo sai?

 **Frank** : Conosco bene i colpi di fulmine! :)

 **Lo Snaso** : Stavolta sì che hai fatto un gioco di parole, Frank! :D

 **Frank** : ;)  
_Piace a **Lo Snaso**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non mi ha mandato la richiesta d’amicizia.

 **Dougal** : Mandagliela tu. ^^

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non ho il coraggio.

 **Lo Snaso** : Da quando Pickett, l’Asticello birichino e senza paura, non ha il coraggio di fare qualcosa? ^^

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non vorrà accettare.

 **Lo Snaso** : Oh…

 **Lo Snaso** : Ok, credo di aver capito.

 **Lo Snaso** : L’hai tempestata di messaggi, confessa!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : No.

 **Frank** : Non è bello dire le bugie.  
_Piace a **Dougal**._

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : D’accordo, può darsi che le abbia inviato qualche messaggio.

 **Dougal** : Quanti?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Un certo numero.

 **Lo Snaso** : Ma perché l’hai fatto? Ci eravamo messi d’accordo che fosse Dougal a contattarla!

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non la smetteva di ignorarmi!

 **Frank** : Magari perché non le piaceva essere insultata?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Non l’ho insultata!

 **Lo Snaso** : È vera questa bugia?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Sì! Ehm, no! Smettila di confondermi, Snaso!

 **Lo Snaso** : :D

 **Dougal** : Che cosa le hai detto?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : In effetti può darsi che sia stato un po’ aspro.

 **Dougal** : Pickett?

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Le ho detto che avrebbe fatto meglio a darmi notizie del mio albero il prima possibile se non voleva che le cavassi gli occhi.

 **Dougal** : …

 **Lo Snaso** : …

 **Frank** : Quegli occhi così belli. :(

*****

Chat privata.

 **Pickett l’Asticello** : Buongiorno, Tina. Di sicuro non vorrai più sentir parlare di me dopo tutte le cose orribili che ti ho detto. Non avrei dovuto minacciare di nuocere alla tua incolumità né darti della vecchia radice marcia. Mi dispiace anche di averti proibito di avvicinarti al mio albero. Ho saputo di recente del vostro rapporto e mi ci vorrà del tempo per abituarmi. Sono il suo guardiano, non posso lasciarlo andare in giro senza controllarlo per molto. Ma per fargli piacere, accetto di fare lo sforzo di conoscerti. Può anche darsi che valuti di fare amicizia con te. Cordialmente, Pickett l’Asticello.  
**Tina Goldstein** : Caro Pickett, grazie del tuo gentile messaggio. Capisco le tue paure, le ho avute anch’io. Essere la sorella maggiore mi ha dato le stesse inquietudini, io sono la guardiana di Queenie, devo badare al suo benessere, essere sicura che sia felice e in buona salute. E malgrado tutto, ho sempre paura del giorno in cui non avrà più bisogno di me, in cui non sarò più utile e lei andrà a vivere altrove, con qualcun altro. Ma ho scoperto che le mie paure erano infondate. Anche se ormai Queenie vive col suo fidanzato, sono sempre sua sorella, sua sorella maggiore, la sua guardiana. Non cerco di rimpiazzarti nel cuore di Newt, non pensarci nemmeno. So benissimo che tu e lui avete un rapporto unico e speciale. Spero che riusciremo a essere amici, lo spero con tutto il cuore. :) Buona serata e abbi cura di te. Tina.  
**Tina Goldstein** : PS: per scusarmi a mia volta di averti ignorato, ti prometto due cose. 1) tener d’occhio il tuo albero mentre si trova all’ospedale (ho in programma un viaggetto in Inghilterra) e 2) portarti degli onischi la prossima volta che ci vediamo. Spero così di sotterrare l’ascia di guerra. :)

*****

 **Pickett l’Asticello** e **Tina Goldstein** hanno stretto amicizia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note alla traduzione del capitolo 5:**
> 
> (1) La parola _éclair_ vuol dire anche “fulmine”: perfetto per Frank, che provoca tempeste sbattendo le ali.
> 
> (2) In originale: “il ne connait pas le second degré”, dove il “grado” può essere inteso come di temperatura o di significato.


End file.
